The present invention generally relates to bird feeders. More particularly, the present invention relates to reducing seed loss from bird feeders, and to enabling birds to feed while preventing squirrels from doing so.
For some time, bird feeders have focused on the same core design; that is, a tube type vertical feeder holding the seed, with stick perches placed at spaced intervals along the length of the tube. Openings into the tube allow the birds, once perched, to access the seeds.
These bird feeders suffer a number of shortcomings. For example, when an attempt is made by a perched bird to obtain a seed, often more than one seed comes out. Since the bird can typically only take one seed at a time, this results in much waste After the seeds fall to the ground, they are often eaten by squirrels and other rodents. Depending on the type of seed, this waste can be an expensive proposition for bird enthusiasts. As another example, these types of feeders suffer from seed loss due to squirrels and other rodents. The openings tend to allow easy access to the seeds by the rodents, as well as encourage clogging from the entry of rain, snow and blowing debris.
Commonly-owned and invented U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,813 issued Apr. 20, 1999 provides a squirrel-proof bird feeding device comprising: a frame including a feed bed; a first screen, positioned above said feed bed; and a second screen, positioned about 0.75 inches to 1.5 inches above said first screen, said second screen having apertures from about 0.75 to 1.5 inches. It alternatively provides a squirrel-proof bird feeder that prevents squirrels from accessing the feed intended for birds, said bird feeder comprising: a frame including a feed bed for placing feed thereon; and a squirrel barrier positioned on said feed, said squirrel barrier including a first surface positioned adjacent said feed bed and a second surface positioned about 1.5 inches or less above said first surface, said second surface having openings of 1.5 inches or less for permitting a bird to place its head therethrough, whereby said squirrel barrier permits birds to gain access to the feed and prevents squirrels from gaining similar access due to the differences in facial characteristics between birds and squirrels.
While this feeder is largely effective for feeding birds while barring squirrels, in practice the seed in the feed bed is not restrained as securely as it might be, and squirrels which jump up and down on this feeder can actually vibrate it to shake some of the feed up off the feed bed and into a position where they can access it. In addition, this feeder is somewhat cumbersome to fill. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,813 does not disclose or suggest how to implement a squirrel-proof bird feeder in the form of the vertical or horizontal bird seed holding vessels that have long been popular among bird feeding enthusiasts.
Thus, a need exists for a bird feeder that reduces seed waste, undesired access to the seed by other than birds, and clogging.
In accordance with the above, it is desired to provide a bird feeder that reduces seed waste.
It is further desired to provide a bird feeder that reduces or eliminates undesired access to bird feed contained therein by other than birds, for example, squirrels.
Briefly, the present invention satisfies the need for a bird feeder that reduces seed waste by providing seed access through an opening sized and shaped to reduce the possibility of more than one seed being removable by a bird on a given attempt. A specially-designed access tunnel around the opening reduces unwanted access by squirrels and similar animals, as well as clogging.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a bird feeder. The bird feeder comprises a vessel for holding seeds. The vessel includes a seed opening therein sized and shaped to restrict a number of seeds extractable on a given attempt.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a method of feeding birds, comprising providing a bird feeder with seeds therein; and limiting access to the seeds through an opening sized and shaped to restrict a number of seeds extractable on a given attempt.
The present invention provides, in a third aspect, a bird feeder. The bird feeder comprises a vertical tube for dispensing seeds. The vertical tube includes a seed reservoir coupled to the vertical tube.
The present invention provides, in a fourth aspect, a bird feeder. The bird feeder comprises a vessel for holding seeds. The bird feeder also comprises a housing coupled to the vessel for seed dispensing. An opening in the housing for seed access faces downward.
The present invention provides, in a fifth aspect, a bird feeder. The bird feeder comprises a vessel for holding seeds. The bird feeder further comprises an access tunnel external to the vessel and coupled thereto at an opening thereof.
The present invention provides, in a sixth aspect, a bird feeder with a horizontal vessel for holding seeds.
In all aspects, the invention enables birds to access the bird feed while barring squirrels and other animals from doing so.
In all aspects, the invention comprises at least one seed opening enabling birds to remove said seed therethrough from behind said at least one seed opening; and at least one access opening comprising access opening dimensions thereof and separated from said seed opening by a separation length therebetween; wherein: said access opening dimensions are sufficiently small and said separation length is sufficiently large such that rodents outside said at least one access opening are prevented by said at least one access opening from reaching their mouths through said at least one access opening far enough to feed on seed behind said at least one seed opening; and simultaneously, said access opening dimensions are sufficiently large and said separation length is sufficiently small such that birds outside said at least one access opening are enabled to reach their beaks through said at least one access opening far enough to feed on said seed behind said at least one seed opening.